


One Night

by Andyrourkehoe



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Andy is a tease, Drunk Mike Joyce, Fluff, Kissing Tree, M/M, Something's on mikes mind, The boys are at it again, coffeeshop, fall leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyrourkehoe/pseuds/Andyrourkehoe
Summary: The long awaited new chapter!! All the kind comments inspired me to finally write! This one has nothing to do with the first chapter, it's just another one shot. I hope you enjoy it! It's possibly pure fluff





	1. Chapter 1

  The day had become night in a matter of hours. Mike and Andy had been left to do as they please since Johnny and Morrissey had gone off to do their own thing. Mike and Andy walked side be side on the sidewalk, still wet pavement of the side walk. The silent sound of shoes echoed down the semi peopled street. Andy not knowingly would brush up against Mike giving him goose pumps through his jacket. Before they knew it they found them selves walking into a pub. Instead of sitting at the bar they decided, with out saying anything to sit at a table in the corner of the room. The table was crowed among vacant seats. Most of the people had gathered near the bar to drink with friends or try and flirt with the occasional girl that came in. Andy looked at Mike with a light smile that he always carried even if it was fake. Mike seemed to be staring off in some random point in the room. Andy leaned forward slightly in his chair and lightly brushed his hand on Mike jacket to get his attention. Mike slowly turned obviously slightly startled.  
"Do you want to get something to drink?!" Andy yelled trying to talk over the noise of music and talking at the bar.  
"Yeah!" Mike yelled back. Mike got up and disappeared into the bar to get drinks. 

Andy POV:  
I looked off to the bar to  watch Mike vanish into the mass of people. I couldn't help but think that something was on Mike's mind. He seemed not connected to reality. I wanted to ask him but I know he would probably not answer honestly. I decided that a drink was probably a better decision. I found my self staring at the ground lost in thought when Mike arrived with two drinks. I smiled at him. He pulled a smile from somewhere just for me and sat down.  
"I hope beer is alright!" He said over the noise. I nodded. He seemed to loosen what ever tension he had right now. I bet Johnny is having a better time with Moz. And this I know. I took a sip of my drink. It was a taste I knew. Mike had already had a few sips of his. He was relaxed more which made me happy.   
A few drinks later I decided I had better take Mike home since he had had a few. Mike had decide that in this state he would lay his face on the table. I stood up and walked around the table to him and slightly leaned over.  
"Mike. It's time to get you home." He looked up at me. It took him a moment to realize it was me then he smiled. I put one of his arms around him and helped him up but throwing his arm around my neck.  
"Up you go Mike." We walked out into the fringed air I pulled mike closer. "Come on then." We walked/stumbled to the motel we were staying at for a show we were doing. When we got to the door I went through his pockets to find the key for the room he was staying in. Once I found the used key I unlocked the door to walk into the dork space. Once inside I turned in the light and shut the door behind us. I shook Mike lightly.  
"Mike... Mike we are here." He looked up from his drunken daze.  
"Oh yeah look at that." I shook my head. Oh boy how am I going to deal with him. I lead him to the bed and laid him down.  
"Okay Mike I'm going to go to my room you stay right here okay." I went to walk away when suddenly my hand was grabbed. I turned to look at Mike. For being shit faced he looked very serious.  
"Andy could you... stay here, with me." I looked to the door then to him. I sat on the bed next to him.  
"Fine, but only for a little while." He smiled at that. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist into some sort of hug.  
"I'm happy you are here." I looked gazed down at him. What did he mean by here?  
" Of course I'm here." I said petting his head in a caring way.  
"That's not what I mean. You know what I mean." I took my hand away. I had forgot that what I had done had hurt People including Mike. He who actually cared about me. I laid down next to him. Mike rolled over so that he was hovering over me. I looked at him wide eyed.  
"What is it?!" I said dying over the fact of how close he was.  
"Nothing it's just that I don't think I ever told you this but, you are sort of  beautiful. I always sort of knew but just never said anything." My faced heated up. All I could do was stare.  
"Mike, you are drunk you don't actually mean that." He leaned in a little. I could smell the alcohol coming from his breath.  
" Andy I'm serious." I went to say something until Mike smashed our lips together. It was a rough kiss filled with the smell of alcohol and adrenaline. I put my hands on the back of Mike's head pulling him closer. Needing hair we separated. I looked up at Mike who seemed surprised by his own actions.  
"Oh my god Andy I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Why was he apologizing?! That wasn't something that I felt needed to be apologized for. I touched the side of his face.  
"Mike why the hell are you saying sorry?" He looked confused. Like he wasn't sure if this was really happing. As if he was dreaming.  
"Andy, I shouldn't have kissed you. You're right I'm drunk and out of it. Just pretend it never happened." He went to sit up. I pulled him back down into a hug.  
"You fucking idiot. You may be drunk off your ass but I know would have never kissed me unless you felt something." I pulled him back up so that he was above me again. His face had no expression which I was afraid of. " Mike say something." He leaned in slightly. He looked up at me with dazed eyes then kissed me again this time it was gentle almost like he meant it. He retreated from my lips and trailed kisses down my neck. When he got to a certain spot I let out a low moan. I felt hm smile on my skin.  
"Mike-if you keep doing that I won't be able to stop." I said trying to keep my breathing steady. He looked at me with a smirk.  
"Then do something if you want me to stop." He said in a husky voice. I gulped. It's to late now to go back. I wrapped my arms around Mike so he would think I was hugging him. He smiled. Before he could say anything I had flipped us over. If this was going to happen I'm going to be on top. I ran my hands under his shirt then lifted it off and threw it somewhere in the room. I looked down at Mike. He was a beautiful mess. I pulled off my shirt and threw it. I ran my hand down his chest till it met his pants. I looked him in the eye and gave him an innocent smile. I unbuckled his belt with little difficulty. His face looked a little red from embarrassment. That or from what was going to happen. I pulled his trousers off along with with his pants. I could help but stare a little. I looked to Mike. He just smiled and leaned forward to help me with my pants. This was it no going back.  
" Do you want to... or just..." Is all I could get out. He looked at me confused then seemed to understand. He leaned over to his drawer next to the bed. I felt my cheeks get dusted with pink. He pulled out a bottle.... Right. I put on what seemed to be enough for me and put some on him.  
  "You ready?" I Said. He looked a little unsure which made me nervous. I started to doubt myself. He looked down then back up.  
  "I-I'm ready" I nodded. I entered slowly. Mike held a pained look on his face. "Okay I'm going to start moving" no response from Mike. I moved in and out trying not to hurt him. Mike let out quite whimpers and sighs. Leaned down and kissed him trying to take his mind off it. Pulled away.  
"Andy-you can go faster-please." He said in between breathes as ordered I picked up the pace. Mike let out soft moans which I returned. "Andy I'm close." I nodded.  
  "Me too-"I collapsed beside him. The sounds of breathing filled the room. It wasn't a bad sound though. I felt a hand on mine. I looked down at them intertwined then to Mike. His face was a mess but in a way beautiful. I could only imagine what I looked like. I went to open my mouth to say something. But I just couldn't mange to speak. What do you say to some one you have fancied for a while and never properly  told them then end up having sex. Guys aren't really supposed to do this. If people found out what would they think?! Mike seemed to read my thoughts.  
  "It's going to be alright, we are going to be alright. I'm worried too." He squeezed my hand.  
  "Are things...just going to go back to the way they were? Like this never happened?" I said not able to control the tone of my voice. He thought for a moment.  
  "Only if you want it to." He said, running his fingers through my hair. I but my other hand to his.  
  " I want to keep this even if it has to be a secret" I smiled. I put my head on his chest. "Hey, we should probably get cleaned up." I said Looking up at him. He laughed.  
  "Probably." He said smiling.  
  We hopped in the shower and got cleaned up. For the rest of the night we slept. Finally morning came and we had to wake up for rehearsal.  
  "Morning sunshine" I heard as I opened my eyes taking in the streams of light shining in through the curtains.  
  "Morning" I said groggily. I rubbed my eyes. "Do we have to go to rehearsal?" I whined while Snuggle up to Mike.  
  "Yes now get up." I sighed, sitting up." Fine you win" I started getting ready. " oh by the way , how's your ass?" I said giving Mike a devilish grin.  
  "How the hell do you think?" He said sarcastically.  
  We arrived at rehearsal to find Morrissey and Johnny talking in fondness probably enjoying each others company. Moz seemed a little uncomfortable. I looked to Johnny. He smiled at me.  
  "Hey Andy!" He said. I smiled. He turned back to Moz and gave him a loving expression one almost but not the same as the one he gives Angie. I walked over to Mike. "How are you doing? " I said with a smirk. Hitting his ass while he was slightly bent over adjusting a drum.  He winced.  
  "How the hell are you that big Andy?!" He said as if traumatized. I suddenly felt self occasions.  
  "Sorry" I laughed. The thought that tough Mike, the pure essence of masculinity was like this made happy.  
  Johnny later explained what had happened between him and Moz. Nice to know that we aren't the only ones in this mess.


	2. Question Time

I'm not sure if I should continue this. 

Should I just make it a series of one shots?

Or is this the end?

Tell me what you think


	3. A day out (chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited new chapter!! All the kind comments inspired me to finally write! This one has nothing to do with the first chapter, it's just another one shot. I hope you enjoy it! It's possibly pure fluff

It was cold out, colder then any of the other days this week. I held my coat snug to my body. Autumn was coming, it showed through the ever changing leaves on the trees. The danced in the chill air in oranges, yellows,reds, and browns. This was the weather I loved though. When the leaves soak up the fall showers and litter the streets with cakes on composed. The rain from the night before was the same rain that had soothed me to sleep. And now here was what remains. The wet pavement and deep puddles. My shoes scraped across said pavement leaving a small mark on the work. My very person leaving an even bigger mark in history. I took out a cig and lit it between my lips. The smile danced about my eyes as I made my wau down the street to a familiar coffee shop. It was the meeting place my dear friend had suggested on our day of from rehearsals. I tossed my cig and crushed it under my foot and I walked in, the sound of bells was heard as the door swung open. As it closed behind me I searched the small cafe searching for a familiar face. And there sat in the corner was none other than Mike Joyce. His dark in contrast to his fair skin. His eyes focused on his cup which steamed and brewed before him. The cafe was filled with the sound of Paul McCartney singing 'Silly love songs'. I made my way to Mike and took the seat opposite him. He looked up at me with a smile.   
"Hi Andy" he said. Cracking a toothy grin. I loved it so.   
"Hi Mike, sorry I'm a bit late" he shook his head sitting a closer to the end of his seat.   
"No need to be sorry, I was a bit early myself" I nodded.   
"So, I know I just saw you a couple of hours ago but, how are you?" He looked down warmly at my hands that lay on the table. He slid a hand over mine that was hidden by his mug out of view of the judgement eyes of the rest of the costumers of the shop. His hand ran over my own sending a chill down my spine and my heart racing.   
"Good now that you are here" he spoke in a whisper. I flipped my hand so our figures could hook and I could run my thumb over his knuckles.   
"You always know what to say, don't you Joyce?" I smiled down out our intertwined hands and then into his loving eyes. "Why don't we get out of here?" I suggested giving his hand a squeeze. He nodded and finished off his cup of coffee. I stood waiting as he grabbed his coat and we made our way out the door back into the crisp air. I looked to him as he flipped his collar up.   
  "Lets go, I know a pretty park you'll like" we walked in silence. Once in awhile I'd give him a playful bump. A pump back. He'd try and suppress a smile. I gave him a quick kiss to his cheek just so he'd look at me. His eyes were so beautiful. I didn't want them to ever look away. The thought of getting caught was far to great though.   
  We made our way along grey streets with the new pop of fall orange and red. Mike looked at me with a mischievous smile.   
  "Mike you better not!" He bent  down and grabbed a hand full of the wet leaves. "Don't you dare Joyce!!" I ran down the street as Mike chased after me with the mass of leaves. Laughs escaped me as I was cornered around a tree no way to escape. I hid behind it. Trying to keep it between him and I.   
  "I'm going to get you Rourke!" He said going left. I ran right. Catching on to my game he stoped and went right catching me in a leave hug. I pushed him against a tree in a fact of pay back. He made a fake winded sound as I pushed him back against it still holding him tight to my chest "gotcha didn't I" he chuckled holding me tight. We stood still for a moment catching our breathes and letting out giggles once in a while to release the adrenaline. He sighed into my neck. "Hey Andy?" My heart sped up once more. Fear filled my heart.   
  "Yes Mike?" What could he possibly say?Maybe he didn't want to be my friend anymore? I'd die if he said that. Perhaps he was going to tell me he was leaving the band? Who could replace him? No one.   
  "Can I tell you something? And you can't get mad" I looked into his eyes. He looked scared but at the same time at ease. I nodded. "I-I-Andy, I think I'm in love with you" my heart stopped. Was this a joke? Toying with my heart, my feelings possibly? If so it was t funny "I can understand if you don't feel the same. Or that you don't want to change what we have together. Completely understandable-"  
"Mike! Stop! You idiot, I love you too!" He smiled at this.   
  "Really?!" I grinned ear to ear. Quickly I closed the space between us. His lips melted into mine. It was a sweet and tender kiss not one of need or lust. And I cherished it so much.   
  "I love you so much Mike, so much" he held me to him tightly. He was warm and calming. And for the first time in forever I felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this the writer! I hope you liked what you were reading!! If you think I should continue writing more chapters for this please comment below. If you have any requests or you just want to say hi don't be afraid to contact me!!! Thank you for reading!!!<3


End file.
